


Naruto’s Sluts

by UnmotivatedCartoon



Series: Busteez Stories [1]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Anal, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, Butts, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Fuckbuddies, Fucking, Gen, Multi, Oral, Oral Sex, Sex, Sex Addiction, Sex Toys, Sex Work, Shower Sex, Sperm, Titjob, Vaginal Sex, boobs, cock - Freeform, cum, dick - Freeform, handjob, penis - Freeform, saliva, vagina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 13:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19151530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnmotivatedCartoon/pseuds/UnmotivatedCartoon
Summary: Sarada has just graduated from High School and has found a pretty well paying job that her mother also has: Naruto's Sluts.It's a strip club where if you pay enough, you can fuck whomever is there. Now the Uchiha has to watch her mother get fucked and not break when big ducks come around like everyone else.





	Naruto’s Sluts

Sarada Uchiha woke up in her room, wearing nothing but a pair of panties and a black crop-top with her family emblem on the front.

She stretched her arms, making her shirt go above her pink nipples before resting over them once again. The brunette yawned and rubbed her eyes as the sun peered through her window into her room.

The somewhat small eighteen year old got out of her cozy bed and put on her crimson slippers as she walked down the wooden steps into the kitchen where her mother sat at the table.

Her mother was...sexy to say the least; a MILF if you would. She had H or I-Cup breasts, and ass even bigger than her bosom, along with the thickest thighs she's seen.

Well...that parts not entirely true.

She's seen women like her mother, but there aren't many of them. About 1% of the world has women like her mother. The rest are filled with average women. 

Another 1% has men with huge cocks and have bodies of Greek gods. She's never personally seen that 1% of man, but her new job would allow her to see those men on a daily basis.

"Hi Sarada? Ready for your orientation?" Her mother asked, looking up from her phone.

"Yeah, I am. Just...a bit nervous, you know?" The pinkette nodded and set her coffee down on the auburn table.

"Yeah, I kind of was too during orientation, even though Naruto was a friend of mine in all..." She turned off her phone and stood up, her outfit making Sarada madly blush.

Her busty mother had on a black strapless crop-top with her first name written in white, and black thin strapped panties. Her clothing was a few sizes to short, making her ample tits even bigger.

The pantie straps cling to her ass fat, ready to either snap off or fall down at any sudden movement. The Uchiha's got into the car and drove off to Naruto's, their conversation caring into the vehicle.

"I mean...is it worth seeing the guys you do?" The young brunette asked.

"Oh yeah. Yeah, definitely..." Sarada watched as her mother started the car and a small puddle formed on her seat.

Was...was her mother turned on by just thinking of those men? Even though she had dad!?

Sarada watched as her mother began touching her self through her thin panties. She managed to drive while slowly masturbate and it was making Sarada very uncomfortable.

The ride was 10 minutes long but it felt like ages watching her mother at work. Her fingers pressing against her wet pussy folds, her juices dripping onto the leather seat.

Sarada's cheeks grew ever red as Sakura's nipples went through her tightly fit top, making small mounds on her chest. The brunette coughed to catch the pink haired woman's attention. "Uh, mom?"

"Hmm? Yes dear?" She stopped her fingering as Sarada hesitantly spoke.

"W-Why are you m-masturbating in the c-car!?" Sakura looked at her daughter and gave her an eerie smile.

"Cause, the men there like us to be lubed up before sex~" Sarada shivered in fear as they stopped in front of the building; it's neon lights not on due to it being the morning.

The two females walked out as Sarada began to regret her decision coming here.

—

She walked into a room with a 3 other women inside. There was a fair skinned blonde, a vibrant redhead with ebony skin, and a purplette, all of which had a similar body type to Sakura: erotic and sexy as hell.

She sat down next to the blonde as she looked over at me, her blue calm eyes soothed my heart to a steady, non-erratic beat.

"Hello, my name is Samui. What's yours?" Sarada cleated her throat and properly looked at the beautiful woman.

"M-my name is Sarada Uchiha." Samui and the other two women gasped as they grew closer to the brunette.

"You're related to Sakura Uchiha!?" The purpled haired woman asked.

"Yeah I am...you know who she is?" She knew that mom had fans but she's never met any of them. Like, at all.

"Yeah we do! She was one of the first people to work at Naruto's!"

"She's almost like a hero for me: an inspiration really." She wasn't really sure how to think of this, and didn't have to think long as a blonde man walked into the room.

"Hello ladies." He called to their attention and the orientation began "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, the owner and CEO of Naruto's Sluts." The four gasped as he lightly laughed.

He had three cat whisker tattoos on the right and left cheek, making his bright smile even more apparent. His spiky blonde hair and orange suit was actually a bit cute.

"Now, I'll do a personal interview with the oldest to youngest, no insult intended." They nodded as he pulled out a piece of paper. "Samui." The blonde stood up and walked with him into his office.

Sarada gulped and waited for the interview to end, not knowing what went on inside Naruto's office. 

As Naruto reclined back in his chair, Samui moaned softly as she mashed her massive tits around his cock. She could still hardly believe she'd had to fit this huge thing inside her as the huge length slipped up and down between her massive tits. 

A groaned in pleasure as he watched her approvingly. Samui felt her pink painted lips quivering as she fought the desire to take that massive dick into her mouth. Their orders were very specific, tits only, they weren't allowed to use anything else to make Naruto cum until he approves for vaginal.

The blonde was quite impressed with Samui's titjob, curious to see how tight her pussy would be in future comparison to the other women in the waiting room.

"Damn Samui, you have quite the pair of tits there eh?" He complimented. 

The blonde let out a low moan as Samui began moving her body differently, rubbing her tits up and down the CEO's torso. The bra top struggled and failed to hold in the blondes' enormous chest, a fat pink nipple slipping free as she moaned in her own lust.

"Mmm, you're so big Naruto~" Samui said, still moaning as she used her forearms to hold her tits around the other man's dick.

"Mmmmmmmhuhhh..." was all he replied with.

"Hmm, I think I'll hire you Samui." Said Nauto as he looked back down at Samui, licking his lips as he watched her eyeing his cock hungrily.

He stroked at the hairs of his dirty blonde beard, "You want that, don't you Samui? You want my dick you cock hungry slut." 

She couldn't deny it, she would love working here, love having so many men ogle and desire her. It turned her on so much. If it wasn't for the crucial need of her arms to hold her tits in place, she'd be fingering herself furiously right this instant. Even now she felt her juices running down her thighs as her tongue tried to reach out and take just a taste...

"Hmmmmpphh!!!!" Samui moaned, gagging slightly as Uzumaki grabbed her hair and stuffed her face onto his cock and deep down her throat. 

The bra couldn't handle the sudden shift in position, tearing along her cleavage with a loud riiip! Samui's unnaturally large tits spilled out and around the other blondes hips as his cock sank into her throat. The blonde womans blue eyes rolled back in their sockets as she felt herself cumming from the blowjob alone.

"Hmmmmmmmh, yes, that's it Samui, use those throat muscles, milk my cock for all you're worth!" Naruto groaned as he furiously face fucked her.

Samui couldn't reply, all she could do was moan and gag around the huge cock as the tip reached almost down to her stomach. Samui imagined herself being bathed in Naruto's cum, the thick yogurt-like substance all over the blondes face as she moaned relishly, rubbing his cock all over her face, smearing his fluids everywhere.

"Naruto..." Samui moaned, "Samui wants to have sex so badly now..."

Talking in the third person was a good tactic; it turned on a lot of people to think the girls had lost their minds with lust. Not that it was far from the truth very often. Samui bobbed her head up and down as she watched Naruto stand up, stripping off his suit and lifting up Samui and mounting her on his cock slowly. 

Samui didn't know if it was to relish it, or if she was genuinely afraid it wouldn't fit. Either way, it was clear that she was subconsciously loving every second of this as she managed to get every inch inside with a loud moan. Naruto buried himself inside her while playing with Samui's giant tits as she bounced up and down on his dick.

"Mmmmph!!!...mmmph!!!...mmmph!!!..." she moaned, her pussy making many lewd sloshing noises as she was thrusted deeper onto the man's length over and over until she felt his cum pouring right into her womb; which was stretched and expanded to accommodate the man's enormous cum shot.

'God I'm gonna love this!!' Samui thought as she came to another orgasm with Uzumaki.

He put his suit on as Samui put her clothes on and Naruto pulled out a uniform similar to Sakura's: tight and sexy. "Here you go." He handed the uniform over to her shaking hands "And...call in Anko ok? You can go now." The blonde nodded as she took her new pieces of clothing as she walked out the door.

Samui walked out as the other women looked up in nervous delight "I got in!" She happily cried, making the others clap "And Anko, you're next." The purplette slowly walked to his door as Samui walked away.

Anko walked into Naruto's office, seeing the blonde tighten his tie with a soft sigh "Anko Mitarashi right?" She nodded as she sat on the seat across from his desk.

"You have a pretty sexy body Anko." He flipped through a packet with her personal information on it regarding her measurements and health over the years.

"Th-thank you sir." He hummed to himself as he stared idly at the pamphlets, getting a bit excited for the blowjob to come.

"You are 167cm tall...130lbs...a waist of 62cm...hips 94cm...and a bust of 108cm, a J-Cup...!" He smiled and set the papers down as she looked at him, curious to what he'll do next.

"Now..." He took of his belt and I did his fly in front of her "you'll be required to give me a blowjob, and possibly anything else I request; like vaginal, handjob, whatever. Got it?" Her red face nodded in agreement as he clapped his hands together and pulled down his pants and underwear all the way, showing off his monster cock.

It dripped of vaginal fluid and pre-cum from his interaction with Samui. His long throbbing shaft made her smile gleefully as she licked her gold painted lips, Anko set to work herself, kneeling in front of Naruto, gulping at the sight of the gigantic dick waiting for her! 'Holy hell!' she thought as she watched Naruto's cock swell, and swell, and swell! 

The fucking rod was nearly as long as her forearm and easily as thick! The dark haired woman couldn't stop herself from imagining this huge thing stuffing her cunt so full. The last time she'd seen anything like it was during a gangbang a while back. The cocks there were huge and made her cum in just four minutes. 

It still bothered her, but not nearly as much as the pictures of herself she'd seen covered in cum with a full ahegao face while she was out. Smiling up at Naruto, Anko made a show of running her tongue from his balls to the tip of his cock. 

Much as she hated admitting it, the smell of his dick turned her on, she could already feel her own juices running down her legs as she kissed her way back down his length, leaving golden lip marks on the tanned skin.

"Ooohh, yeah, you sure know how to treat a man..." Uzumaki groaned.

"Mmmmmh, thank you very much Naruto..." Anko moaned as she moved to press his dick between her huge tits, only the tip peeking out the top of her cleavage. 

She smirked as she rubbed his length up and down several times, loving the way it made him shudder before she opened her mouth wide, taking the entire head between her lips, then letting her tits fall away from his rod as she slowly took him down her throat inch by inch.

"Ahhh, oooooohhh..." Naruto groaned, looking down at her as she winked up at him and took his length entirely down her throat, gagging slightly as the tip moved passed her gag reflex point.

"Mmmmmmhmmm, Anko, you're quite the deepthroat girl; your almost snake-like skills are really amazing." Uzumaki said with a chuckle.

"Mmmmph! mmmph! mmmph..." Anko moaned, making lewd slurping noises with her lips every time she raised her head. She glanced up at Naruto again, blinking when she saw the look of open lust on his usually smiling demeanor.

"Anko, why don't you speed up, ya know?" She complied as her massive tits rubbed faster against his large dick. 

"Mmmmhmmmhmmm, Naruto, your cock feels so good between my tits." Anko said as she leaned her head down to give the tip of it a kiss, making a prefect gold stain there.

"Awwww yeah, that's what I like to see!!!!" Naruto said, thrusting his cock between her breasts in rhythm while she pressed her tits harder against his member, enjoying the feel of it against her own tits as Naruto's cock slipped and slided between them.

Anko suppressed a groan at that as she moaned moving her body faster now; looking back up at Naruto with a smile.

"Mmmmmh, Naruto, hurry, give me your cum, I want it so bhaaad...!" she moaned.

No sooner than the words left her gold painted lips did a fountain of hot cum erupt from the tip of his cock, raining down over her, soaking Anko's hair, face, and tits. Naruto panted and went slightly slack in his seat, Anko grinning triumphantly.

"You're hired Anko." The woman stood up in glee and hugged him happily. 

He hugged her back and handed her the uniform. "Please send in Karui." The purplette quickly nodded as she put on her clothes and walked out of the room.

"Karui's up!" She called as she showed off the uniform, proving that she too was hired. 

The ebony woman strutted into the room where Naruto sat behind his desk, with the top of his tuxedo on, and no pants on his legs.

The red haired woman sat down as his dick erected its self under the desk. "Now, the requirement to be hired is to fuck me, and if you do it well, you're hired. If not, then well...I win either way." She snorted as he stood up to show off his large cock.

She gulped in surprise as he walked over and stood by her, his member a few centimeters from her mouth. With a smile, she started roughly sucking his dick, with vigorous effort put into her actions.

—

Sarada sat at the table by herself, nervous for how the interview would go for her. Everyone else had made it, but that wasn't exactly a surprise. They were sexy, seemed smart, and probably knew a shit ton of sexual moves.

While she only knew what PornHub and Brazzers would allow her to learn from watching their videos.

The brunette had now waited there for nearly an hour, and after Karui would be her turn, and with no clue to what it is, her anxiety was practically killing her.

Naruto's door opened to an exhausted Karui and a Naruto dripping sweat "Sarada, you're up next." She stood up and walked past the tired woman and into the CEO's office.


End file.
